relifed
by Klainelover1999
Summary: Blaine gets kidnapped on his way to sebastians house, 4 months later he is reunited with kurt but when it all starts to happen again will blaine survive with the help of his aquatence. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a white room with lots of machine's around, beeping noises coming from them.  
a lady rushed over as she shouted "hes awake, he's awake". suddenly a bunch of people crowded a round me in diffrent suits

it felt like i was dreaming, but i wasnt, it was real, it had really happend.

4 months earlier.

"hey blaine, im going to see a movie with rachel tonight do you wanna come?" blaine asked me. " na ill hang out with seb

tonight not seen him in a while.

lt was around half nine and i had just left the house to go to see sebastian, as i was walking i hear a car behind me as

footsteps were at the same time. i started to walk faster when suddenly i felt a hand or something touch my back.

"Turn left and head into the alley," he hissed, keeping his voice deep.  
"P...please."

"Do what I say!" not trying to hesite i walked into the alley.  
"Turn around." i did so and kept my eyes closed hesitating to know what was going to happen next.

l heard a car door slam and then slide open, knowing what was bound to happen next.  
opening one of my eyes i saw 3 men."fag" one of the men shouted. i stepped back as one of the men tried to grab me. i could

run, i could shout but all seemed to do was step down and cluch my chest as a deep pain started to grow in vision

started to blur for a secound as a felt a tight grip around my wrist. i tried to get out but it was too strong for me too

handle i suddenly heard a man from the distance shout. "hey let him go, leave him alone". As the man holding me tightend his

wrist on to mine more pain spread across my chest. the man opend the door as the man from the distance carried on shouting.

i got shuved in the van as my vision blurred again, isnt this the sort of thing that is suposse to happen in movies not to

me.

l heard a gunshot and i jumped "what the hell" i said to myself trying to lean forward and forget about the chest pains. the

man ushed me back. before i knew it my vision had gone black and all i could hear was the men talking in the front of the

van.

I woke up with blurred vision again a pain came rustling right through my chest, i suddenly noticed i was in a dark room that

looked a basement but there was only one door, that was open, the oly problem was there was something blocking my way bars or

something, it felt like prison. A man came down the stairs with a plate and bottle.  
"Eat," he snapped before turning around and making his way back up the stairs. l couldnt help it my chest was aching so much

i had to eat, it was stael bread not that i rely cared but anyway i scoffed it down me like there was no tomorrow, then i got

the bottle of water and gulped it down, i could tell it had been used before.  
suddenly my vision went blured again and i fell asleep. The next time i woke up i was on the cold sement floor, i heard the

voice of a man outside of the bars, he opend the door and said to me " get up now". my legs were numb i couldnt move them i

tried to talk but my throat was too dry. The man dragged my up, making me move my legs. i was pulled into a dark room with a

single long table on it. i started to think about what they could be doing to me, "open up fag" i heard the man say as he

pushed a gag on me. i relised then what was about to happen as i saw them sorting out a needle wth a liquid in it. "Mhmmph,

mmmhph!" l knew they could hear me because they were laughing. "now this wont hurt a bit" the man said. i felt a slight pinch

in my arm as i driffted away into a deep sleep.

when i woke up this time i was, strapped to the metal table still with the gag in my mouth, only this time there was a strap

on my neck as well, trying to calm myself down by breathing in and out i heard the door slam. l didnt look up because of the

strap on my neck but i knew that someone had come in the room. "ah good your awake, starting to think that we'd lost you for

a secound there. The same thing happend over and over again. For 4 months i had been having the same thing happen to me.

one day i got woken up by a big bang on the door i could hear siren's and lots of talking and i started to think that they

proably had found me then one of the men came running in the room with a gun hid behind the door and said to me "shut it or

ill kill you".

l heard the downstairs door open and a man say "we are doing a search of everyones house in this area, because someones been

missing for a couple of months now and we belive that the car that was involved in it was from this area.". the man that was

hiding behind the door put the gun down and said in my ear picking up a needle "time to do the last little run of this that

you'll get" he put it in my arm and i fell back to sleep.

I woke up in a white room with lots of machine's around, beeping noises coming from them.  
A lady rushed over as she shouted "hes awake, he's awake". suddenly a bunch of people crowded a round me in diffrent suits i

knew i was in a hospital, "are you ok son?" a police officer asked me. Then a door slammed open as my worried friend entered

"blaine...oh my god... are you ok, t..tell me your ok please?" "im sorry kid but im gonna have to ask you to leave he's not

upto it yet" a doctor said. "kurt...c'mon we'll go get a coffee downstairs then come back up in a bit, ok" a very worried

looking girl said standing next to him. "fine" i heard kurt agree . i tried to call him to get him to come back but my throat

was blocked. "hey hey hey take it easy kid. your safe now" i heard the doctor beside me say. "kurt" was the only word that i

maneged to get out before i fell back into a deep sleep.

l opend my eyes as i heard a familliar voice talking to a doctor. "he's been effected by illegal drugs, the men probaly got

paid, to test them on humans and they thought that they were less likely to be caught picking somone up off the street. it

will take him a bit of time to recover from what has happend weve managed to do the test's to see if his lungs were puncherd

or anything but they werent nothing broken apart from his left wrist which will recover soon. But he will struggle breathing

for a while which is why we have him hooked up to the machines to help get some oxygen into his body." the doctor said to

blaine. "ok how long excatly will it take for him to recover from whats happend?" blaine turned to me as i coughed. "wow

slow down tiger take it easy" blaine said to me coming to give me a hug. i still couldnt say a word, it was taking its time

to heal. my chest started to hurt again as blaine pated me on the back."how you feeling" blaine asked with the doctor

staring at me. i wished i could tell him how mich i loved him and how much i missed him. i despretley tried to speak but he

knew what i was thinking "i know, i love you,too" he answered quickly kissing me on the forehead. i could finally feel my

mouth starting to work again and the words came out all of a sudden "never leave me blaine, never leave me" i could see the

tears in blaine eyes "i wont, trust me, ill be here for you" he closed his eyes when i saw a tear down his face. "dont cry

you big softy" i said to him with a smile on my face, he smiled and said "well it didnt take you long to get back to normal."

the doctor walked out as he could see i was feeling better. "h...how are you feeling anyway?" blaine asked me with tears in

his eyes "dont know, cant rember what happend at all" there was a knock on the door, kurt walked in with a suttle smile on

his face. "hey blaine, how you doin" kurt quickly answered it for me "well he's certanly feeling more himself" i laughed.

A police officer walked in the room and asked me how i was, i didnt answer because of my nerves.  
lt had been two weeks now since i'd been in hospital, and today was the day i got to go home. All my bags were packed and

blaine was downstairs gettin the car sorted out, before i went home blaine took me for a coffee in the shop downstairs i was

still finding t hard to breath but it had gotten better.  
"do you want a coffee nath" "wat" blaine looked at me like he was worried. "are you sure you should be coming out so soon, i

mean your still recovering from what happend to you, i think you should stay in for a a little longer." i just looked at him

like he was a talking potato.

On the journey home he put the katy perry cd on, that was the one thing i hadnt missed during those four mounths but i dont

think i rely cared anyway.  
After me being home again things got back to normal until the whole thing started to happen again but this time in a diffrent

way.  
kurt said he was going out to pick up some books from mercedes to revise for a test. i went out to get pizza, kurt warned me

to just keep walking and dont give in to what people say incase it happend again. l'd already oreded the pizza so all i had

to do was collect it. the smell..the cheese...so tempting then i heard a bang behind me, i heard footsteps, as well, i just

kept walking til i came to the alley it had happend in last time, it started to replay in my head the gun shot, the van. i

started to run as fast as i can as i relised i droped my phone a man appeared in front of me looking angry. "gotcha now" he

smirked. he grabed me by the neck and dragged me down the street one of the men had my phone they pressed the green button

and heard a worried man on the other end. "nath are you alright im coming to get you stay where you are i'll be there in

five." suddenly they heard another shout from the distance and they turned to look as the man with gun tried to get his gun i

chucked it in the garbage bin that was near by cause i reconigsed the voice that shouted, they shuved me into the van and ran

straight towards the boy shouting, he tried to defend himself but they were too strong for him they got him in grip and

shuved im in the van as well.

I heard police sirens as the van started to move it was just like it was the last time at the house but this time i had

company, load of shouting came as the van turned the corner, i could feel my chest starting to ache again as i thought of the

fact that was here alone, no blaine again. "nath can you hear me it's gonna be alright were together ok, im not gonna let

anyone hurt got it" i felt my self being held in the boys arms, it just made me think of blaine. The van stoped all of a

sudden, i had no idea where we were. The van door's opend a man appeardz out of the blue. i could still hear the sirens from

a distance the van went away from the strange abandend building in the middle of no where. i felt pinches in my skin as i

faded in to the corner of the room . i hoped sebastian was there still i couldnt make out if it was him shouting at the man

for sticking needles in my body again.

A couple of hours later i felt someone holding me in there arms, talking to me, saying we were in this together. i started to

see the room clearly, this time it was a garage,

"what happend" i asked hoping it wasnt someone that was going to hurt me.  
"we got taken by them guys again blaine."  
"sebastian"

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**okay guys here's chapter 2. Sorry if i confused some of you guys with the first chapter. Yes it is blaines point of view in this story but cause i wrote it a long time ago i sorta forgot to change some of the bits. Anyway from now on hopefully you shouldnt be confused as i am writing these chapters as we speak or read on in this case. Heres chapter 2 :)**

"sebastian"

"yeah its me blaine, its okay were gonna get out of here its gonna be alright, im not gonna let them hurt you" sebastian seemed to be more nervous about this whole situation than me. 'how can i be acting so calm when sebastian is so anxcious, especially since this has happend to me before. he should be alot more calmer than me' i thought to myself. "blaine were gonna get out of here alive alright" as soon as he said that something clicked inside of me, the next thing i knew i was shouting at sebastian. "GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE, YOU HAVENT BEEN IN THIS SITUATION BEFORE SEBASTIAN, THIS IS MY SECOUND TIME IN THIS POISITION SEB. AND FOR YOU OF ALL PEOPLE TO TELL ME THAT ITS GONNA ALL RIGHT. YOU DONT KNOW THAT." sebastian was shocked. I could see that in his eyes.

"sebastian, im sorry i shouldnt have snapped like that at you" " no blaine it was my fault i shouldnt have lectured you like that. Your the only one that's been in this situation before. Im sorry". There was something in sebastians eyes that made me think he was lying. Id seeN that look before when he was trying to be friends with kurt. "your lying". 'shit, why the heck did i say that out loud'. Sebastian looked confused again. "wha-what do you mean". 'thats it the stuttering, he is so lying to me'. "your stuttering sebastian. One sign that your lying to me also the fact that you have the glance in your eyes i saw when you hated kurt amd were trying to be friends with him". After what happend to karoskfy, sebastian started being a lot nicer to me and kurt. Kurt may still hate him but he's learned to trust him as well. "okay blaine" 'oh god whats he gonna tell me'. Sebastian smirked. "why are you smiling sebastian". "you know when i use to say that my dad could give me anything that i asked for and used to brag about it to try prove that i was better than you guys" i was confused why wasnhe bring this up. "my dad just gives me what i need for clothes and education and stuff, then he goes away for like a whole year til my birthday again. And this time he came for my birthday he asked me what i wanted" sebastian started to smirk again. God no this couldnt be what i think it is can it. "i said i wanted something that i can keep forever, that can make me happy." oh god no. Please. " oh yes blaine all of this was a way to get you. M.I.N.E. MINE. Forever and always."

"what about your boyfriend". I asked this couldnt be happening. Sebastian had all of this planned out. It still dosent make sense. Why now. "that was all a ploy to ge you and kurt to belive me. I get what i want blaine. Like ive always said. And the only thing ive wanted since i got to lima". Sebastian came upto my ear and whispered. "Is You".

**Sorry its so short guys. What do you think of it. **


	3. Chapter 3

The week went slowly, very slow. how couldnt i realise that sebastian hadnt changed one bit. We sat at the table one morning with some of the men that took me; they basically went into the other room and tried to talk quietly as listend closely. I couldn't move; they had me handcuffed to the chair to stop me from trying to escape like last time.

_Flashback._

_The sun was shining and i was stuck in a house and an abandoned neighbor hood that no-body knows of anymore, not even aloud to look outside. Sebastian was outside at the back with some of the guys that he'd paid, the other guy that was supposed to be watching me, was watching the tele. I was so bored so i looked around to see if anyone was watching; which there wasn't so i snuck out the front door, shutting it carefully behind me. This neighbor hood was abandoned not one house in sight. I started running somewhere, only to realize that i went around in a circle that leads back to the house. 'How did i get here if this goes around in a circle' i thought to myself before a cloth was placed to my face and i blacked out._

_End of flashback._

Sebastian was telling the other men that we were going to go to a safer place. He said that he needed a lift to the airport so that he could meet his dad in Paris. He also said that i wouldn't be coming with him, so they would have to look after me and make sure i dont escape like the last time otherwise there would be consequences. After that the men agreed and left the house. And once again it was just me and Sebastian. After he'd locked the doors and windows, he unlocked the handcuffs from the chair and locked it onto his wrist. He moved to the sofa and i followed.

"Sebastian" he looked at me ten back at the TV. "What is it Blaine, cause if it's to ask when I'm gonna let you go then, you should think about what happened when you escaped the other day" sebastian said in a smug voice smirking as he said it. "Am i coming with you whilst your going away?" maybe if i ask him he might change his mind and let me. Sebastian face went blank. He switched of the TV and took me into the bedroom quick to lock the door. I wasn't leaving this room tonight i knew that now. Sebastian was angry. "Why were you listening to my conversation, Blaine?" "I just..." Sebastian was getting angrier. He pushed me up against the wall. "You just what babe? Hem" He moved closer towards me. "i just overheard your conversation" sebastian stepped back and took his shirt off. "You are not coming to Paris with me. Get on the bed." I did as i was told. "I can't bring you somewhere that you could get lost in or runaway from me." If i convinced Sebastian to take me with him then i could contact someone to save me. "What if i promise not to runaway and stay close to you all the time." Sebastian smirked. "You wanna prove that you can be trusted to come with me." I nodded. "Then you know what i want". I shook my head. "No i cant" "come on its one way of earning my trust." Just as he was about to unzip his pants, there was a knock at the door. Sebastian got up and got two suitcases out. "Pack essentials only; clothes, shoes, underwear.

Sebastian unlocked the door and then packed his things in a suitcase whilst shouting to the person that was knocking on the door that they were coming.

Outside was a car with blacked car windows so that none could see in but we could see out. Sebastian told me to get into the car, as he was talking to one of the men. Then he got in and we were off to the airport. This was my one and only chance to get help.


	4. Chapter 4

**okay I know that you probably want to kill me right now for not updating. But I've had a lot on my plate at the moment with my gran and school and all the exams coming up. Its a busy life for bob here. (bobs me by the way, my random name that my friends call me) Any way let me now what you think of this chapter and I will try and update as soon as I can. Also thanks again to my beta reader bellatrixblack12.**

Paris. Beautiful Paris. The city of love. There's only one problem...I'm not here with the person I love. I'm here with a person that has completely taken advantage of my trust.  
Once again were in a blacked out car. The lights are beautiful in Paris at night. I wish I could get a picture to show ku...oh wait, I just remembered. There's probably 5% chance that I'm ever going to see Kurt again.  
Sebastian just stuck the handcuffs on me again so I'm guessing that this means were coming to an end of this journey. Wow I can tell I'm tired because I'm starting to feel and talk a little weird. The car pulls up outside of a hotel in the middle of nowhere. Sebastian pulls me up out of the car and into the hotel. 'Boy this is tiring getting pushed around by him' I think to myself.  
Sebastian pushes me down on to the sofa and goes to the front desk which is right near the door that stops any hopes of escaping that way. Sebastian comes back up to me cuffing my wrist to his. "We're in a hotel Sebastian, I can't rely escape anywhere" I say to him hoping he'll give me a chance. "Nope if you would be stupid enough to try and run away from the house we were at a couple of hours ago, then you'd be stupid enough to try and run away from the hotel were staying in. oh and just so you know I've set up extra security around and outside so I wouldn't try any funny business Blaine"  
And then we were off again. 'It no fun being nightbird by myself' I thought to myself.  
We arrived at a large door with lots of locks. He obviously wants me rely badly. Once were in the room I start to get nervous because in here alone with Sebastian and not knowing what he's thinking. That's bad luck. "Get some sleep Blaine"  
"Wait what" I asked him confused. "You heard me get some sleep" "wait aren't you like goanna...ask me to like...have sex with you and then like...when I say no like...just do it anyway"  
Sebastian started laughing. Why the heck is he laughing? "Blaine. Wow your amazing especially when you're tired" okay I was definitely confused now.  
"Wait what. Why are you laughing at me? What's so funny?"  
Sebastian carried on laughing and then said "Blaine why would you think that I'm just goanna rape you. The sex part is for a different night. Now I'm serious about sleep we've got a big day tomorrow."

**okay so that chapter is done. please review. ill update when I can.**

**klainelover1999**


End file.
